Enshrined in Memories
by Clenair
Summary: This is the story about Sora. He lost all of his memories and forgot anything. He don't know why. This story is starting with his mysterious dialogue, just a strange promise with a boy. Until he find his new friends.


**Enshrined in Memories**

**Author talk!**

#np Lazy Afternoon  
>Hi there! I'm here! I'm sorry I can't update this story for a long while. After I thought for a long time I decided to repeat and revise this story. So just read and enjoy . Hope you like it.<p>

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I wish I do Hahaha)

**Summary****:**This is the story about Sora. He lost all of his memories and forgot anything. He don't know why. This story is starting with his mysterious dialogue, just a strange promise with a boy. Until he find his new friends. 

**Chapter One : The Forgotten Memories**

**~Promise~**

"_Hey! Come on! Talking!" he shout._

"_Huh?" I answered._

"_What are you thinking about?" he asked._

_"Uhh… Nothing…__" I answered._

"_Good," he replied with a smile._

"…"

"_Hey, What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Umm… Hey, why did you ask me to promise with you while I don't know you?" _

"_Hahaha… Like what I've said to you, just wait and see," he answered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Yeah… Okay, you'll find the answer of your question if you promise to keep our promise, deal?"_

"_Umm… Okay,"__I answered._

"_Just wait and see!" he ran away and left me._

"_Our hearts are connected… Hmm… What does it mean?" I cooed alone._

_Huh… That's very confusing. I don't even know who I am. I don't even know who he is. And I don't even know where this is. Why I can't remember anything? It's very difficult. Huh… Maybe I had to follow his words about how to find the answer of my question. I don't know this place.__I don't know him. But I feel he's very familiar for me.__Why? Why he asked me to promise? _

**~The Island~**

It's been a year since I met him. I never seen him again. And I still forgot everything. This is the place that I never knew before. But it's very strange. All people in here don't know what's the name of this island so that I called it 'The Memories Island'. I called it like that because this island is the place where I forgot all of my memories and got a new memories that I'll never forget.

There so many experience that I've got in here. I met people that called 'friend'. What is friend? I never heard about it before, Until they taught and explained me what is friend. Friend is someone who always be with you whenever, wherever, and however you are. Always comfort you when you feel sad. Always cheer you up when you're down. And always fighting for you when you're hurt. Now they are my friends. They'll be there for me and I'll be there for them. I hope I'll always together with them and meet him as soon.

**~Feeling~**

I've been thinking about that for many times. Why? My friend said everybody has a feeling. But there's nothing change with my feeling. I can't feel anything. I never wanted to smile or laugh. Why? Why? What does it mean? Could be it means I don't have hearts? But what's the meaning of 'Our hearts are connected'? That explained that I have a heart right? And it means I have a feeling. But why I can't feel it? Who am I? Somebody or Nobody? All things in this world are really made me confused.

**~Dream~**

"_Come on! Let's finish Kingdom Hearts! And this is the last touch… His heart. Hahhaha!"_

_"NO!"_

"*Hosh* That dream again! That nightmare again!" I shout.

I saw there's some people are called Organization XIII and they wanted to take my heart. Why they're wanted to take my heart? And who are they? But if they're called Organization XIII why there just only 12 people at there? Where's the another one? Hmm… And I had heard there're two of them were talking about the things that named 'Kingdom Hearts'. Hmm… That sounds familiar for me. What's Kingdom Hearts? I'm very curious about that.

"(Kingdom Hearts)?"

"Hello! Are you okay?" Olette appeared in front of my face.

"Whoa… You're surprising me, Olette," I really shocked.

"Hahaha… Sorry, time for ice cream?"

"Huh? What? Ice cream?" I ask.

"Yup! Just follow me!" she run.

"Okay! Hahaha! Let's do a race!" I challenge.

**~Friends~**

"Hey, Pence!" called Olette.

"Oh, hey Olette! Time for ice cream!" Pence said.

"Yeay!" Olette said.

"Try it!" she gave me.

"How about he taste? Do you like it?" asked Pence.

"Uh, umm… Yeah. I think it's sweet but a bit salt, too. Hhe.. Thanks, Pence," I answered.

"Yup, you're welcome! That's named sea-salt ice cream," he said.

"(Sea-salt ice cream)"

"Hey, Pence… Where's Hayner?"

"Hmm… I don't know, Olette."

"HEYY!" shouted Hayner.

"Hayner!"

"Sorry, I'm late. There's some trouble with my mom this morning. Hahaha… But I think I haven't late for the ice cream."

"Hahaha!"

And now I'm sure, they're true friends for me. They can make me happy. This is the first time I laugh. Friends, now I know that I have a feeling. I have heart. I feel very happ….. Arghh! What's wrong with me? What's wrong with myself? there're two boys and a girl were eating ice cream together. Who are they? Are they my friend? ARGHHH!

Chapter one complete…

**Author talk!**

Hi there! I'm back! How's that? I hope you like it. Sorry for some misspell... Hope you like it

Thank you!

See ya!

Clenair


End file.
